


Worship and Adore

by tinknevertalks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Porn Battle offering, but for Porn Battle X. The prompts used were 'empty' and 'beautiful'. Again, not beta'd, so if there are any mistakes, they're all mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worship and Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Another Porn Battle offering, but for Porn Battle X. The prompts used were 'empty' and 'beautiful'. Again, not beta'd, so if there are any mistakes, they're all mine.

She comes to him, late one night, six months after Beth had been born, crying her eyes out. Her red rimmed eyes makes her look so delicate and fragile that Will couldn't not hug her, hold her, stroke her hair as he manoeuvres them to his sofa. Those hazel eyes begging for something, anything, to make her feel right again as he rocks her, kissing her forehead, telling her things would be all right. 

She believes him when they kiss, his lips (or was it her who moved?) seeking solace, her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself. Her tears stop when his tongue meets hers, gentle but knowing, teaching her things that could only come from experience. Soon they're making out on his sofa, his shirt open, her manicured nails teasing his nipples. They're smiling as Quinn straddles him, the skirt of her dress pooling around them. He pulls down the spaghetti straps of her dress, uncovering breasts that defied belief - pert, round and a perfect fit in his hands.

He makes her moan as he licks a nipple, pinching the other. She pulls his head back to hers and kisses him soundly as she tries to shift their bodies lengthways along the sofa. He gets the message and turns so then she is below him, for him to worship and adore. The dress is removed, and skin that she imagines should be perfect from imperfections looks perfect to him, the stretch marks a reminder to him of how quickly she grew (and to her of her emptiness now). Begging him to touch her, Quinn rolls her hips, bringing his lips to her belly, before heading south, making her eyelids flutter as one kiss above others makes the butterflies crash in her abdomen. In one swift move her panties are off.

The talented tongue forayed gently through her folds, experimenting with the tip and flat of his muscle, listening to each gasp, moan and groan. He lapped up her wetness, before teasing her clit, wincing slightly as she grabs his head. He feels the laugh through her whole body as she slackens her hold on him, running her hands through his un-gelled curls. Smiling, his fingers replace his tongue as he moves up her body to kiss her again as he lays by her side.

"Please..." she begs, her hips moving softly. Will smiles as he kisses her again, and feels small hands go for his zipper.

"Quinn..."

"I want to keep feeling this good," she explains, between breathy moans.

"I... I know," he answers as her hand finds his cock, tenderly administering pleasure. "I've not... got a condom..." 

The hand doesn't still. She looks at him, the redness around her eyes now a dull pink, the puffiness almost gone, and says, "I want... this feeling..." She stretches over to his lips. "It doesn't need to be..."

"Penetrative?" he suggests, his forehead resting on her shoulder, the rhythm of her hand changing tempo, speeding slightly as a finger finds her entrance, his thumb now on her clit, insistent. She smiles and quickens her hand again, tightening her fingers a little. Another finger enters her as he nibbles the closest nipple, her body arching as her pleasure mounts. Each nip sends wave after wave of need to her centre and soon she's coming, breathy moans signalling completion. Next to her, he kisses her shoulder as her fist keeps pumping. "Quinn..."

She looks at him bashfully, her hand not stilling, "Yeah?"

He stills it for her, kissing her sweetly. She understands, and soon they're snuggling under a blanket, panties and boxers back on. He strokes her belly and she smiles, feeling whole for the first time in months.


End file.
